


Hope

by glowingalienkid



Series: Bats in Charm City [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Powerless (TV 2017)
Genre: Jason just wants kids to be safe, Spoilers up to Emily dates a Henchman, and bruce to buzz off, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingalienkid/pseuds/glowingalienkid
Summary: Tim probably shouldn't have asked Jason to help him break into Wayne Security but in his defense he had really needed someone and he hadn't realized that being caught meant Bruce was going to show up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still just doing this with hopes that other people will write stuff about the Bats in Charm City, especially after last night's episode where they mentioned that they had heard two Robins already died (my guess would be Jason and Steph) so I'm also really hoping that, that means the Bats could potentially show up in the actual show. 
> 
> Also there is literally so much different canon in DC so all batfam related shit is completely mixed up but no one is dead and that's all that matters.
> 
> And I love Cass and Steph and Babs but I'm so so worried about not doing them justice so maybe I'll have them in future installments if I write any more.

This girl had stolen the interest of his brother, dated a henchman that had helped the Riddler get into Wayne Security, and her co-workers had somehow managed to snag a Bat-a-rang which Bruce sent him out to get only to find Van dressed up as Robin so yeah. . . Tim felt the need to investigate a little bit more than just reading files. He needed to bug the place. And yes, he could totally just go in as Timothy Drake-Wayne but these people were smart and if they somehow managed to find the bugs right after Tim visited for the first time they might make the connection. So, his plan was to go in at night when no one would be there.

He had keys and everything but he didn't want any record of him being there so he'd have to sneak in. It was Wayne _Security_ , though, so he would need help. That's when he called Jason. And Jason owed him. 

Unfortunately for him, as soon as they got into the building Jason went his own way and apparently people were working overtime tonight and he had gotten caught. Luckily, he hadn't come in costume, security took him to Van, and he was recognized. Van seemed to think it  was some sort of test from Bruce, got very excited, and managed to contact Bruce who was now coming to get him. Jason would not be happy with having to see Bruce. He had actually come only under the condition that Bruce would not know he was involved at all so hopefully he had gotten out.

 

Tim should really know to never hope for anything.

 

* * *

 

Jason had a plan. Wayne Security had all kinds of great tech that he hadn't had access to since he ended up on his own. He could easily get some if he just asked one of the bats but he refused to ask any of them. He didn't need them thinking that he needed them. So he had agreed to help Tim with plans to sneak off on his own once they got inside and steal some of Wayne Security's latest gadgets. If it was tied back to him, Bruce would just think he had done it to piss him off and not because he actually needed them so that was really a bonus. 

Sadly, he hadn't had the chance to look at floor plans so it took him quite awhile to get to where inventions were made.

Apparently Tim's intel had been wrong though and Wayne Security's nerd squad was still in the building, working on something. 

"Hi there, can I help you with something?" Jason resisted the urge to glare at the woman that had walked up to him. He had seen her file, this was that Emily girl that Dick was infatuated with. 

"I'm a new late night security guard," Jason answered easily, "I'm just doing a walk around of the building to get myself oriented with everything."

"Oh, that's so exciting! Where's your uniform?" Emily inquired upon realizing that he wasn't wearing a name tag and then realizing he wasn't wearing any uniform at all. 

"I haven't officially started yet, like I said I'm just getting oriented right now," Jason explained, trying to figure out if this lady was genuine with her questions or if she had figured him out somehow. 

"Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Emily and this is my team: Teddy, Wendy, and Ron," He pointed to each as she introduced them and he nodded in greeting. He took a step forward, studying what they were doing.

"What are you working on?" Jason asked, curious. 

"A sleeping bag that can protect people from any falling space junk due to Superman or Green Lantern or really any of those guys that go into space," Ron explained, using a blow torch to show Jason how the sleeping bag didn't catch on fire.

"That's dumb," Jason replied bluntly, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at why someone would make that, "I mean, why do that when there are way immediate concerns that could use an advanced sleeping bag? I mean look at Crime Alley alone, there are a ton of kids out on the streets that could really use something like that to keep them safe and warm. Something that couldn't be penetrated by knives or bullets and has a built in light that never dies out because some of them are scared of the dark. I mean if you just--" 

"I didn't realize you were so interested in the inventing side of my business, Jason," Bruce Wayne had not been happy to get the call from his cousin about Tim. He had sighed, gotten on a helicopter, and headed out to Charm City to retrieve him anyways. Maybe give him a lecture or two about getting caught. Once there, Van had insisted that he show him what his team was working on and the three of them had gotten into the elevator and gone up. Bruce hadn't been expecting to see Jason, as he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to Tim yet, but it wasn't that much of a surprise. He knew that the two worked together sometimes. The surprise came from Jason speaking so passionately about an idea to help homeless children. He probably shouldn't have interrupted but it had really shocked him. He hadn't realized how important that was to Jason, and he really should have.

"Bruce," Jason gritted out, glaring at his briefly before turning to Tim, "You said he wouldn't find out, ass-hat." 

"Maybe he wouldn't have if you hadn't abandoned me, jerk!" Tim shot back.

"Oh my god, you're Bruce Wayne!" Emily realized, excited, "You know our new security guard?"

"I really don't think that he's a security guard, Emily," Teddy frowned, shaking his head. She was far too naive for the city.

"Oh. . . _Oh_ ," She blinked in realization, looking at Jason again and taking a step back.

"I'm so sorry that my sons have disturbed you tonight," Bruce apologized, ready to go.

"First of all, I'm not your son, Bruce," Jason growled, his fists clenching, "And secondly, why the fuck are you having your company invent this kind of shit instead of stuff people really need? For money? Because I can promise you that anyone who really needs something like this to survive on a day to day basis isn't going to be able to afford it but I'm glad that people will be able to take fun camping vacations without worrying about space junk." 

"Jason. . ." Bruce knew that he had never been very good with Jason. The fact that even Tim seemed a little bit pissed on Jason's behalf just proved that he had handled this situation in the wrong way, "You're right. Why don't we make something for people who really need it? Emily, right? I'd like you to change the direction of this project. Make it something that people can live in. Jason, why don't you work with them until they're done as a consultant? You can make sure they put in everything a kid from Crime Alley would need."

". . . is this a trick?" Jason demanded, his nose scrunched up and a sour look on his face as he tried to figure out if Bruce was trying to manipulate him into something.

"No, Jason. You had some good ideas. I trust you to help with this," Bruce promised, hoping that this would be a step in the right direction.

"Fine," Jason agreed, "But no one tells Dick." 

"Great so you're going to be coming over more often to help your kid with this, right?" Van asked excitedly, clapping his hands together.

"I think that Jason can handle this one himself," Bruce responded, glad to notice that the trust he had given caused Jason to quirk the edges of his mouth up in somewhat of a smile. 

 

* * *

 

 

All in all, maybe hope was okay. 

After all, Jason hadn't even _tried_ to kill Bruce this time so that was definite improvement.

And Bruce had been so out of things after having a civil conversation with Jason that he hadn't bothered to lecture Tim about breaking in. And Tim had managed to slip some bugs into the place while Jason, Bruce, and Van spoke in Van's office. 

Now all he had to do was find a way to steal and burn Van's Robin costume before Damian found out about it. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who gave Kudos and/or commented on the last one. That's literally the only reason I decided to write another one so it for sure payed off. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr to give me inspiration or yell at me to write more or yell at me to never write again
> 
> sleepysadkid.tumblr.com
> 
> Or you can just do that in the comments.
> 
> I hope everyone isn't too ooc and that you guys enjoyed this. 
> 
> I probably won't write more of these unless I get a following and/or ideas for more.
> 
> Also I don't have a beta so sorry for any spelling/grammar problems.


End file.
